To Be Alone
by MaroManiac
Summary: OC Hunter. When a high school student is trapped in the beginning of the zombie apocalypse; what challenges will he face in the end of the world? Rated M for language and naughty bits.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my first chapter story in a long time, I'll accept some constructive criticism if it will better the writing style of my story. I do not own Left 4 Dead or anything affiliated with it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jayden let out a long yawn, throwing his arms up in a stretch as the lunch bell rang loudly over the sound of chattering teens. Running a hand through his shaggy brown hair and picking up his books, he shuffled out of the classroom with the rest of his class, easily merging into the crowded hallway on the way to his locker. He turned his head to the familiar sound of his best friend calling his name about five people behind him. "Jayden! Hey! Wait up!"<p>

Stepping aside to let the people by, Jayden waited for his friend then continued walking next to him as the boy began to talk giddily to him. "How was class? Bio was so boring. All we did was stare at a leaf until we figured out what tree it went to. I mean how is that going to help us in the future? 'Oh look at me I can tell what type of tree this is by the leaf! I'm so awesome!' what a sack of crap!"

The other teen let out a small laugh, "It would be helpful if you were in an environmental career Sean…"

"Shut up know-it-all!"

After stopping at both of their lockers they headed to the cafeteria, the smell of cheaply made food growing stronger as they neared the line. They passed through the line, plastic trays in hand that were filled with what could no better be known as than slop. The two got out of line with their meals and headed to a set of tables where a group of others sat. The two were greeted warmly as they sat down within the group of athletes. Chatter about sports and girlfriends filled the table.

After several minutes of pointless chatter a few female voices overtook a quarter of the cafeteria with gossip and small put downs to other students. Jayden turned his head to the side a bit right as two tanned arms snaked down his chest from behind him, soft lips meeting his before a female voice murmured into his ear. "Hey baby." The owner of the voice took a chair next to him, along with two other girls who squeezed in next to the others already occupying the table. The girl next to him had tanned skin, blonde hair that draped down her shoulders and to the middle of her back. She was well groomed, with curved eyebrows that gave her eyes a sassy look. She looked at Jayden with piercing ocean blue eyes before acknowledging the rest of the group. Charlie, the MVP of the school's varsity football team looked over at the newly arrived girls before speaking in his husky voice. "So where's Tracy?"

A girl sitting a few chairs away from him, Katie, responded. "Oh she's sick...There must be a thing going around getting everyone sick."

Sean wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulder, nuzzling his nose near her ear while she giggled. "At least we're not sick right?"

The group laughed and finished up their meals before the bell meaning lunch was over rang. Sean, Katie, Charlie and the others said goodbye to Jayden and the girl clinging to his arm as they parted ways heading to class, where the other two walked toward his locker. He shifted his arm a bit under the girls clinging. "Britney why do you insist on hanging on me like this?"

The girl laughed a bit, swinging her hip into him a bit and bringing her face closer to his. "Because I love you! And I want everyone to know it!" He let out a slight sigh letting her have her claim over his arm as they walked to his locker.

The day seemed to pass slowly, and it seemed that the classrooms were becoming more void of students as the day progressed. Finally the last bell rang and the half empty school proceeded to cheer for the weekend ahead. Jayden was at his locker when he felt a body press against his back, a soft whisper in his ear from Britney. "How about you come over to my house today and we have some fun?" His expression was unchanged aside from a raised eyebrow as he turned around to face her, closing his locker with his foot. "Oh? Just me and you for a change? Sounds like a good day to me."

They walked out of the school and to a black Toyota Supra that seemed to be fairly new. Britney got into the passenger seat as Jayden took claim behind the wheel, starting up the engine, and pulling out of the parking lot behind a line of other students wanting to get home.

They drove for about five minutes before arriving at a large house in the suburbs of the town. He pulled into the driveway, the engine's purr stopping as the car was turned off. They both walked to the house, Britney unlocking and opening the door before they entered the spacious building. Moments after the door was shut, Jayden found his back pressed up against it, small soft hands resting on his chest while the girl in front of him pushed herself against him with a devious smirk. "My Parents won't be home till 8..."

"Well we better get started then." His smirk laced through his words before his lips met with Britney's. Her arms instantly wrapping around his neck as his gripped her hips, guiding her backwards toward her room. Letting out a small purr, the blonde girl licked at the brunette's lips, making them open to deepen the kiss as their tongues clashed against each other. They almost tripped over each other before he pushed her up against a wall, sneaking his leg between hers and pushing himself against her, lightly grinding his hips against hers. They broke the kiss, to breathe, the male's lips taking purchase on the soft skin that covered the thick veins in her neck, getting a small moan from her, her head tilting to the side to give him more space. "Jayden we should go to my room."

"What's wrong with right here?" His lips brushed against her neck while he spoke, pressing his hips into her a bit more to make his point. She jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist after he did so, his hands finding new placement on her ass, and the wall. He pushed off, his lips meeting hers again and walked to her bedroom blindly, carrying her easily and shutting the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was quiet, and the roads were nearly empty, which was odd for the time. It was almost 6pm and the roads were usually swarming with cars coming home from work. Finally he pulled into a parking lot to a small apartment complex. Locking his car he walked up to the main door, fishing out his key to get in. Once he arrived at his house door he walked in again, throwing his keys on a side desk and his backpack on the floor. "Mom! I'm home!"

No response. He looked in the kitchen to find it empty, then the livingroom, and then the bedroom. He heard a low female groan from the bathroom, so he walked over to knock on the door. "Mom? are you okay?"

He slowly opened the door, peeking his head into the room to be thrown from the doorway by his mother. She stood in the doorway hunched over letting out low groans and growls, her eyes were blank and her face was pale. Jayden glanced over her body as she stood there idle. There on her arm he found a large infected wound. It looked like a bite mark. "M-mom? What happened to you?" She let out a scream as she charged at her son, who scrambled to his feet and darted to the livingroom. "Mom what is wrong with you!"

She jumped at him and again he dodged, running into the kitchen where he could smell burning food, he glanced behind him to find the gas stove on with a pot of charred food. When he looked back infront of him he found himself thrown to the floor with his mother ontop of him. A sharp pain shot through his shoulder as teeth dug into his skin through his hoodie. As he fell his hand swiped across the counter, knocking over several things, including the pot and a roll of papertowels, which fell onto the burner and burst into flames. He grabbed at his beloved mother who was currently tearing into the flesh of his shoulder and arm, making him cry out in pain. The items from the counter clattered to the floor, which he grabbed to throw at his overpowering and strangly strong mother. He grabbed the pot handle and hit the crazy woman over the head with the hot bottom of it. She fell back with a straggled scream, giving him enough time to get up and jump over her, heading for the door.

The fire spread over the counter and began to burn at the wall, the smoke reaching the alarms. The loud buzzing rang out in the building. Just before he could reach the door, Jayden's leg was grabbed and he fell again to the floor. Another bite was given to his ankle and calf. He kicked the woman off of his lower body, again jumping to his feet and successfully getting out the front door. Smoke poured out of his home into the hallway, making all of the alarms go off in the building. He could feel the clothing around his new wounds soaking with blood. His entire body felt as if he was burning from the inside out, but he knew he had to get out of that building before it burned down. Bracing against the wall, the boy limped toward the exit, the burning only growing in intensity, but even when he looked over himself he couldn't find even a hint of burn marks or fire. Finally the exit was in sight. The building was begining to fill with dark smoke, which had spread from his own apartment to the entire third floor.

His vision blurred and his balance wavered. The door to freedom was right there. He coughed from the smoke, causing him to sway away from the wall. He fell, and his vision went dark. He blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hey just a warning to those of you who are actually enjoying this. I will be on a hiatus for a few months while I go through the BMT. But I will try my best to write while I'm there and upload the day I'm back online!**


	3. Chapter 3

By the look of the sun, it was high noon, the sun was beating down on the world below it, making it strangely hot for late fall. A body lay ontop of a building roof in the middle of the town, curled up next to the access door, hidden in the shade. He wore a white hoodie, with the hood pulled up over his face to hide his features. He opened his eyes, the world around him blinding him from the bright reflections off the stone and brick. Letting out a low hiss he slammed his eyes shut again before sitting up from his prone position. Rubbing the hard sleep from his face, he looked down at his rough calloused hand before standing up and walking over to the edge of the building.

Down below was a street, half empty with a car or two passing by. Something was different. His vision seemed...sharper. He could see everything so clearly as if it were two feet infront of him. How did he get up here? For the life of him he couldn't remember. Until he shut his eyes and a shockwave of memory hit him.

_The smell of burning fabric and wood filled his nose. His eyes shot open, blurred by the thick black smoke that was filling the building. His body burned intensely, but not a lick of burned skin or clothing was on him. He looked around, panting heavily as he got to his hands and knees. A bright light shone a few meters infront of him, beckoning him to it. Slowly he crawled toward the light, every muscle in his body protesting against him but forced into motion by his will. Screams and howls were heard in the distance somewhere inside the building, along with the snaps and roars of a large fire. A few people ran pasted him to the opening, the glass door swinging open with their frantic shoves. He drug himself closer to the door a few more passing him. One more, a woman about middle age, skidded to a stop next to him, grabbing his arm and hoisting him up to his feet. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"_

_ He leaned hard against her but had the strongest urge to shove her away and go himself, but accepted the help. Finally the door swung open again, the outside was lit up with the golden setting sun. He took a deep breath, filling his burning lungs with the fresh air of outside before pushing the woman off him with a loud growl. His head pounded and screamed at him as he stumbled to the side a bit. The woman looked at him, her eyes becoming wide at his response to her help. Taking a step back she looked him over. He stood hunched over, his breathing loud like an angry dog, fingers twitching and body shuddering. As she realized what was happening she let out a scream and ran down the street as fast as she could away from him. His eyes shot up to her, his mind repeating over and over that she should be dead. He snarled. The burning in his body slowly fading from his limbs into his torso. Tensing up he took one step before bounding into a sprint toward her. It wasn't hard to catch up to her, he felt faster and stronger than earlier, as if he was given the body of an olympic athelete. He lept into the air, landing ontop of her and slamming her to the ground with a loud bone cracking crunch. A howl of pain came from the lips of the woman as her ribs were crushed under the hard landing to the pavement. He crouched over her, watching her claw at the ground to escape. _'What am I doing?' _Her cries pierced his ears, irritating him intensely. Straddling her back he pushed his hands onto her shoulders pushing her face to the ground. He looked down at his hands. Blood. Something in his mind clicked and made him want to see more. It was such a beautiful color. Noticing his fingers dug into her shoulders, he pulled back, leaving deep scratches behind his nails. This only made her cries louder. He let out a yell to shut her up, only it didn't sound like his normal yell, it was more like a screech, not to mention that no words formed even though he meant for them to. '_Fine I'll silence her myself.'

_Where all this rage came from he didn't know, but the feeling of his fingers slicing into her skin was somehow exciting, the warm liquid covering his hand as he ripped up her back. Blood oozed over the woman, her struggling nonstop as he continued. Slowly as the gashes turned into one large mess of fabric, blood and flesh, the cries and screams died down and the struggling stopped. He sat up from being crouched over and wiped his mouth as he looked down at the now twitching form. Panting a bit from excitement he licked his lip, accidentally taking in what blood lay there into his mouth. It tasted...great! Suddenly he felt his stomach growl in hunger, and the body below him seemed very delicious. He decided to help himself._

_ Leaning down he bit down on the torn flesh of the woman, pulling a large chunk off with a wet ripping sound. He chewed at it, it was tender, with a strange but not-at-all bad taste to it. It was enjoyable. He continued, tearing the body to pieces as he helped himself to the fresh meat infront of him. Several minute past as he devoured his meal before another loud shriek was heard, followed by a sharp pain to the side of his head as a large rock struck him. He glanced over to the source to find a group of people staring in shock at his work. Several shaking and a few yelling loud at him. Another rock struck him and the yelling became onbearable. He stood up with an aggrivated huff about to attack the group before several more rocks were thrown at him. He bolted. Running as fast as his legs could carry him he darted down the street and into the nearest alleyway. The yelling was now faint but slowly growing louder._

_ He needed to get out of here before he was mauled. Glancing up he saw a stair case that led to the roof. But it was at least ten feet above him. Taking his chance he jumped up to grab the railing. The jump was surprisingly easy, and instead of just a hand hold, he ended up with his feet on the railing, balancing on the thin metal rod as if it were a full platform. He clammered up the stairs and to the roof, where he sat down against the wall to the access door. The sun was setting and his eyes were becoming hard to keep open. Pulling his hood over his eyes, he curled up and licked the remaining stains of blood from his hands before drifting into sleep._

He stared at his hands from the memory, they were different. Instead of his normal short nails, he seemed to have what looked like claws, his normally white hoodie was stained with copper, red and brown. He groaned to himself, though it sounded more like a growl. He was different. He tried to think of how that ordeal even started. But no matter how hard he tried to think of what happened before waking up in a burning building, his mind came up blank. Nothing. He couldn't remember a thing before that. No matter how far back he tried to think, it was nothing. Staring down at the road, his stomach began to growl once again. He needed to get food before he felt like he'd starve.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! Long time no see! Sorry for the months of nothing, I've been so busy with my new lifestyle that I haven't had the time or imagination to write! But finally I got my lazy butt into writing another chapter to this story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**A/N Hey, I decided to go back and make a few revisions on the female character. Nothing major, see if you can find what I changed.**

* * *

><p>Jayden scanned over the horizon of the city, several buildings cutting into the skyline. Looking down he saw a street with a few bodies walking, and vehicles moving down the street every few minutes. He paced the roof top several times trying to scope out a lone person, to no avail. Every person he saw was in a group of some sort. He walked to the corner of the building and jumped, landing on the neighboring roof. He continued his walk from roof to roof until coming to a larger gap with a four-way stop below him. The crossing road had more activity, many more people walking down the sidewalks and streets. He scanned them all, singling out one person, who looked like a young male, maybe mid twenties, with a jacket on and large headphones perched on his head. Jayden watched him for several moments as the man walked down the road before turning into the narrow alleyway that separated the building Jayden was on from the next.<p>

He stood on the edge of the building, and dropped, kicking off the walls between the two buildings before hitting the ground almost silently behind the man. He followed him a few meters, turning the corner before making his move. Letting out a low growl and crouching down, Jayden pounced on the man, slamming him to the ground on his back. The man let out a terrified yell before looking up at what had hit him. Jayden grinned wildly and grabbed the mans throat, digging his claws deep into the flesh, blood beginning to pour over his fingers. The man let out a gargled cry. Jayden was not going to have that noise wrecking his ears, so in order to silence it, he made a fist in the man's neck, pulling back and ripping out the windpipe of his prey. The cries turned into gargles quickly, blood spraying and pouring all over Jayden and the ground around them. The helpless victim's eyes were wide with shock and fear as he drowned in his own blood, with a hooded teen on top of him, licking the blood from his hand with a wicked grin. The light in his eyes slowly began to fade as Jayden bent down, ripping at the flesh in the others neck with his teeth.

He growled to himself proudly, tearing his claws into the now lifeless body's chest, grabbing onto the hard bone that made a ribcage, and pulling at it. The loud wet cracks of the bones breaking sent chills down his spine. He stuck a bone in his mouth sucking on the marrow before continuing to devour his meal. It wasn't long before his belly was full, so he ditched the remains and walked down the alleyway, hands and face dripping red. Turning the corner onto a main road, he was greeted by several screams and loud gasps as the people around him took in his bloodied form. He looked up at them from under his stained red hood. One woman ran up to him before spinning around on her heel and running the other direction screaming. The small crowd on the street all seemed to quickly migrate to the opposite side as him. _Why are they running from me? Did I do something wrong?_ He walked about a block before hearing several sirens going off in the distance and coming closer, soon skidding around the corner. There in front of him, 4 police cars blocked off the road, lights shining brightly, both doors in the front of the cars swinging open and 8 men in uniform covering behind them, drawing weapons and aiming them at Jayden. He stopped in his tracked and watched. "PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

Jayden didn't understand what they were yelling about, cocking his head to the side and continuing to step forward. "HALT!" He couldn't understand what used to be normal speech to him, he groaned to himself trying to remember what they were saying. Why couldn't he remember anything!? He continued to step toward them. "HALT OR WE'LL FIRE!"

Taking a few more steps he heard a loud pop, then a wiz past his left ear. He flinched, and looked up at them. He let out a growl, crouching down before jumping into a sprint toward them. They were dead. Several more pops when off, followed instantly by several sharp pains. Stopping in his tracks, Jayden quickly turned right and bolted toward the building. He jumped up, a few more pains hitting him in the legs as he quickly climbed the wall to the roof where he collapsed to his hands and knees. Panting hard, the boy sat back, looking over his body to find several small bleeding holes. The white concrete under him was quickly getting painted red with his own body. He groaned as he tried to stand back up, his knees wobbling weakly under him before betraying him and giving out. He caught himself with his hands before looking up to find everything fuzzy and way too bright to his eyes. Before he knew it, he was laying on the ground shaking, his awareness fading in and out. Finally, it faded to black, and everything stopped.

Sound was slowly returning to his ears, car horns and purring engines, quiet chatter far away. He took in a sharp breath, feeling as if he had been holding his breath for several minutes. A shuffling nearby snapped him out o his daze, quickly sitting up from his prone position on the ground. His eyes shot open to quickly land on a silhouette of a group of people in front of the blinding white of the sun. A couple seemed to flinch away from his sudden awakening, though the one in the middle raised an arm, a quiet pop heard and a small prick in his upper left arm. He glanced over to the site of pain, find a small dart sticking through his shirt. His head turned back to the now approaching forms.

His body tensed, ready to fight, but before he could spring it stopped responding. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he crumpled to the ground, In all the darkness all he heard was a fading female voice. "Sweet dreams..."

Dragging. Door. Ground. Car starting. Moving. He continuously faded in and out of the darkness and silence of unconsciousness. The darkness engulfed him, cradling him in it's shadowy warmth. He floated in the abyss, unsure if he was still in a body. His limbs were unresponsive to his mental demands to move them, in fact, he wasn't even sure if he had limbs left. His eyes focused in front of him as a figure appeared to float above him. Fuzzy at first, but as it became clear to his vision, he realized what he was staring at. It was the figure of a person, though they looked much worse off, their shaggy hair was tangled and matted, face covered in red, eyes glowing red. They were bare naked, their body seemed normal, aside from the long sharp claws protruding from their fingers and toes in place of nails.

Staring at the face, Jayden realized who he was looking at. It was himself, though, it looked very different from the last time he saw himself in a mirror. The figure in front of him looked vicious, and mentally lost. A monster. Letting out a cry he tried to shove the image away, throwing up his ghosting arms, only to have his eyes slam open, a bright light blinding him into consciousness.

He threw his arm over his sensitive eyes, slowly waiting for them to adjust to the bright lights, only to find them dimmed when he removed his fleshy shield. Sitting up, he examined the world around him. Looking around he found himself surrounded by four glass walls, above him was what seemed to be another floor, where he found people walking over in black militaristic uniforms. He looked at the four walls that in cased him. One seemed to have a walkway on it's other side, with another in cased room across from him. Glancing around, he found that he was not in the only room there, several were occupied by other creatures that would scare even the most courageous of men. To his left, he found a man in a tattered button up shirt, with a dirty t-shirt under it, wearing filthy blue jeans and what looked like slip on Vans for shoes. It would be such a terrible outfit, hadn't it been for the massive tumors protruding through the fabric, crawling up the man's face, distorting it into a hideous creature, his tongue deformed into a long tentacle like limb that hung down to his belt line.

Looking away, something even more hideous caught his eye in the see-through room behind him. A fat woman stood unbalanced, wobbling back and forth facing to the side, so he could only see half of her huge figure. Her unfitting shirt rode up her huge belly, exposing blistered and burned skin, Her bare feet seeming to flatten under her massive calves and thighs. Her head turned toward him slightly to expose her face, eyes blank, but was really caught him was the grotesque vomit that ran down her lips and chin, to be caught up in her stained shirt.

He quickly turned away, closing his eyes in confusion and disgust, only to open them to a pair of shining green eyes staring at him from the one room he didn't look into. There sat a girl, young, and no where near as hard on the eyes to look at. She sat back on her legs like a dog, hands in front of her for support. A red hood hung over her head, her emerald green eyes glowing from under it's shadow. He could see wavy brown hair snaking from under the red cloth, only to stop at her mid chest. Her face was clean, and smooth, she almost looked totally normal, until he glanced down at her hands, there, like his own, her nails were replaced with long, groomed claws. She seemed a lot like how he felt, maybe...maybe she was the same thing.

Jayden pulled the hood on his back over his head, covering his eyes before getting onto all fours and slowly crawling over to the glass wall, sitting in front of her. Her hand slowly raised up to touch the glass, her head tilting to the side slightly. He looked at her hand, before raising his own to put next to her, he didn't know why, but he had the strongest urge to touch her. However, before he could get his hand to meet hers, the female seemed to flinch away, her head darting toward the walkway that lay just beyond their wall. She bolted over to a corner where she seemed to have a pile of blankets and pillows, curling up, hiding herself from whatever startled her. Just as she finished moving, Jayden could hear footsteps, they began to get louder before a woman in a white lab coat with black high heels and a skirt. The tapping slowed as she walked up to the wall of his new cage. She stared down at the disgruntled boy, a keen smirk on her lips. He glared back at the familiar face of the woman he saw on that roof. "It's a good thing we got you when we did little Jayden. We almost thought that we'd lost you on the way here. Welcome to your new home. Here you will aid us until the day you die. You will make a fine experiment."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a shorter one just for a lay over into the next part. I'm going to try my hardest to stay active with this story, I have so much planned! But don't be afraid to leave ideas and reviews for me! I could always use help :D**

* * *

><p>It had been several days now...at least that's how it felt. The lights seemed to dim and relight in intervals of several hours at a time. He found it easier to relax and sleep when they were bright as to not hurt his eyes. During the nights, or rather the times the lights were hardly brighter than a dying candle light, Jayden found himself filled with energy, pacing around his small area, snarling at the creatures in the other rooms, and sitting in front of the girls wall, watching her as she'd play with her long hair, glancing over to him several times, before shying away again. The woman with the lab coat had come past his wall several times, along with other people in the same outfits. They would stop at every room, look in, and scratch something down on their clipboards before continuing to the next area. After watching it happen over and over, Jayden got down a pattern that they would come in. once when the lights would dim, once when they would become bright again, and once mid way through the light intervals. Once per 'night' an animal carcass would be dropped from a hatch in the ceiling to land in the center of his room. It wasn't the best of food, but it was enough to fill him for the time being.<p>

Tonight was no different than any other night. Jayden sat on his pile of pillows and blankets, his hood pulled over his eyes, which were locked onto the elegance of the girl in the other room. She was on her own pile, laying on her belly, arms and legs wrapped around a large fluffed pillow, her back arching every few moments. Curious as to what she had been doing for the last few minutes, Jayden stood up and walked over to the wall, leaning his back against the cornering wall. He watched her casually as she continued her weird actions. She turned her head to the side, mouth slightly open, eyes covered by her cute red hood. He glanced past her room, to see the routine walker only a few rooms down from hers. It only took a few more minutes before they reached her room. Jayden watched closely as they stopped, staring at the girl grinding her pillow. They seemed to step closer, watching her for a abnormal amount of time than usual, before writing down on their clipboard. Then they moved over to Jayden's room, he stared them straight in the face, seeing them slightly tense before writing more. They then pulled a radio from their belt, talking into it before continuing their usual walk through.

It wasn't even a few minutes before a group of lab coaters walked down the hall, stopping at both his, and her rooms. The group of people seemed to get the girl's attention, letting go of her pillow and diving under the pile. Feeling her discomfort through the wall, Jayden stood up, slumping over slightly with his fingers spread just slightly, planting his feet onto the ground and lowering his head just enough. One of the men in the group looked up at the ceiling above Jayden. There the hatch opened. And a small hunk of bloodied flesh fell to the center of his room. But, it wasn't the usual time for food, and it wasn't nearly as much as usual...what were they planning? He eyed the small mass of red suspiciously. As it settled on the floor, the smell of the fresh kill seemed to seep over to him, filling his nostrils with the delicious scent of blood. The scent was intoxicating, and quickly he realized that it had been a while since he'd last eaten, and he was quite hungry. Cautiously, he made his way over to the slab of red.

Picking up a small portion of it, his eyes never leaving the group on the other side of the protective wall, he slowly sank his teeth into the meat, pulling off a bite size portion in his mouth. The meat was a lot better than the usual, causing him to crave it more. Instead of taking another cautious bite, he curled back his lip in a snarl before stuffing the meal into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days. It took him a few moments to tear through half of it before slowing down. He continued to eat through the small meal, but began to take his time, feeling light headed. 'maybe I shouldn't eat so fast...' He thought to himself, but the lightheaded feeling didn't pass, it only got worse. He began to feel as if he were going to fall face first into the last piece of flesh. Finishing what was in his mouth, he put a hand down, holding himself up from falling over. His body wavered, wobbling back and forth as the world around him spun in crazy circles. Turning around he crawled toward his mess of blankets, tipping side to side with every hand and foot movement. His eyes drooped, his mind slowing to a crawl from the slight panic of unawareness. He put another hand in front of him, only a few feet from a very comfortable looking pile. Though his hand failed to support him, he fell face first onto the hard floor, his forehead hitting first before the rest of his body. He flinched from the impact, but couldn't sum up enough energy to brace himself in the first place. He growled very slowly to himself, one simple thought going through his mind. 'I'll just...sleep...here...'

His eyes didn't even fully close before he was knocked into a hard sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHAT BETTER DAY TO UPDATE THAN ON THE END OF DAYS?! Hey guys, sorry for the long wait...again... I struggled a lot with this chapter, not gonna lie. But life is life right? Can't always do the things you want when you want. Thank you for your patience, and I hope you enjoy this naughty little chapter.**

* * *

><p>The first thing to return was his hearing. Starting as muffled noises, they slowly transformed into clear nonsense. He tried opening his eyes, but couldn't see anything but black. He blinked several times, to no avail. He could <em>always<em> see. Why couldn't he see anything now? He tried to move a hand over his eyes, only to find it trapped. Taking a slow breath in, Jayden inventoried his body. He tried moving his limbs, finding his arms to be outstretched, and his legs together, bound to the cold surface he lie on. Turning his head to the side, at least that moved, he let out a quiet growl of frustration, tensing to pull at the bonds that held him down. They were not budging. The voices he woke to seemed to be within a few feet of his bound body. Chills ran up his spine as their movements created a small breeze that would caress his bare chest. Wait, was he naked?

"Ma'am, it seems the sedative is starting to wear off."

"I can hear that Jonathan. Finish preparing the glove so we can see what kind of spunk this little kitty has locked away in his box of secrets."

"Ma'am, what makes you think this one will be any different from the others?"

"Jonathan, Have you noticed the difference of this breed compared to the others? The hunters show a higher intelligence than every other breed we have documented thus far, as if the virus bonded with them rather than infected them. If subject 7 is showing the signs of activity, and her fertility test came back positive, we could be that much closer to making our goal. All we have to do is test this one, then see how they react together."

"But what if they react like 13 and 14?"

"I guess we'll have to be more cautious now won't we?"

Jayden listened to the babble coming from the two figures in the room with him, listening as the click of high heels came closer to his side before the feeling of a hand on his bare hip. The cold hand sent a harsh chill up his side. Yup, definitely naked.

He focused on the feeling of the hand, unable to force it away or fight back in defense. It seemed to rub his hip bone, before delicate finger trailed up and down his v-line. Uncontrollable chills and tingles shooting from the point of contact.

"His body is reacting normally."

The hand was accompanied by another. One sat right under his belly button, the other danced across his skin up to his chest. The latex warmed quickly against him. He followed the foreign touching with his mind, tracking where it was heading. The talking around him was low as his body was violated. He was caught mid breath when a certain sensitive spot on his chest was brushed over. His body jerked, making the hand brush over again. Letting out a grunt of frustration, he held still.

"Calm down you, we aren't killing you yet."

"Ma'am, he's probably confused, perhaps a teaser would-"

"Jonathan, you should know how well teasers work thanks to your last fiasco with 23."

The other seemed to go silent, before the touching resumed. Jayden listened closely to the voice that was now, very close to his face. It was quiet and calm, Unknown words grazing the skin around his ear.

"I know you can be a good boy and work with me here..."

The hand on his chest rested over his left nipple, holding it between two fingers. The hand setting on his lower stomach traveled -very slowly- lower down, fingers again grazing his v-live again. He couldn't help but think to himself that this wasn't very unwelcome. In fact, it was pretty exciting. He could feel his own infected heart begin to speed up, as if he were stalking his next meal silently.

The fingers pinched down on the sensitive nub on his chest. He sucked in a breath, making a small hiss. His heart began to beat even faster. The voice by his ear seemed almost pleased.

"Good boy, You like that don't you?"

Jayden couldn't explain the feeling that was over taking him, though it seemed vaguely familiar. Fingers trailing down his hip took a turn, going down his groin and lower thigh, to come back up on the other side. His breath hitched when that same hand gripped a length between his legs. It was odd but felt pretty good given the circumstances. He could feel every finger's movement as they began to stroke the appendage he paid little attention to. His mind seemed to stop focusing the longer the motion continued. All he could think about was that hand, it's movements. Up. Down. Up. Tip. Down. His infected heart was pounding in his chest. His body twitched and arched against his will. It became hard to breathe, causing him to gasp and pant, heat building up in his body. He could hear the female that tormented him with the touches chuckling. He let out a growl, but it came out more as a purr. It was as if his body was no longer listening to him. It bucked into the hand that gripped him tighter. Low purrs and groans escaped his throat as the heat spread through his body. The feeling was maddening, his mind clouded with what could only be explained as pleasure. His mouth was open, panting to the pumping of the fisted hand around his member. He felt like he was about to burst, the warm heat starting to burn in his gut. He clenched his teeth, almost grinding them together. The female voice perked up again after the few minutes of silence. "Get that glove, I feel he's close."

He could hear shuffling, but refused to show any care for it, until the fisting stopped. Letting out a growl of disappointment, he raised his hips before a sudden wetness engulfed his length. He gasped, body jerking as the new tight, wet and warm hole stroked along his entire length. His breath hitched uncontrollably, his hips bucking into the new found enjoyment. It wasn't long before his entire body shuddered hard, the heat in his gut exploding and sending waves of pleasure through him. He could feel his member throbbing in the tight hole still engulfing him. Riding out the waves, he felt as if his entire body was drained of all its energy. Falling back onto the hard surface, he panted in order to catch his breath. The voices around him sounded distant. "Well, here's our sample. I'll take this to the lab, you send him back to his cell."

"Yes, ma'am."

After the clicking of the female's shoes faded, he heard the mumbling of the other being before a prick hit his arm. He tried pulling back but the lack of energy and binds held him in place. It was only a few moments before he felt himself slipping back into the warm darkness of unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**YAYYYYYY ANOTHER UPDATE! Okay this took me FOREVER to power through, OKAY TELLING YOU NOW, THIS IS DEFINITELY RATED XXX don't read if you don't like. THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Waking up, he found himself laying on the floor. He could hear quiet shuffling nearby. Lurching up, he sprung to all fours; curling back his lip into a viscous snarl. His loud growl was met with another. His eyes focused on a red hood, with piercing emerald eyes under it, half hidden by a snarl, teeth bared. The other backed up, refusing to drop their guard as they bumped into the wall behind them. Jayden arched his back and quickly took a few glances around to realize where he was. He was still in his usual cage, at least it smelled like it, but it was larger, and now his own scent merged with another, much sweeter, feminine smell.<p>

He would have continued snarling if he didn't notice how intriguing it was. His lips hid his teeth and his nostrils flared as he inclined is head ever so slightly. The other seemed to pick up on what he was doing and seemed to back away from the wall, a half snarl still playing on their face. Jayden took a step toward the scent, then another. He began following it around the room, leading him to a wall, then the other wall, Then a large pile of pillows and blankets. The scent was very strong there, but there was one last piece in the room that smelled better.

His hidden eyes locked onto the sitting form on the opposite side of the room, who seemed to keep the same distance from him the entire time. His gaze seemed to make them tense up more than they already were. Only one word ran through his mind as he focus on the form, 'female'. He cautiously walked up to the curled up form, stopping every time she twitched in response.

It was a slow process but soon he was sitting in front of her. Jayden raised his head slightly, taking in the now strong scent that seemed to radiate from the other. He leaned in closer, tilting his head slightly and baring his teeth. His tongue slipped out the lap once at the soft flesh between her head and shoulders. With a sharp inhale her head tilted away in time with a shudder, giving him more space. The taste was exhilarating. It built a hunger in him for more. Not like his prey would, not to eat. It gave him a strong urge to mix his own scent with theirs. He opened his mouth, taking her neck between his lips and rolling his tongue of the skin. His actions seemed to be enjoyed by the body in front of him, a hitched breath and a sigh only furthering his want. He pushed himself forward, wrapping one arm around the waist of his target, pressing her body against him as his teeth grazed over her neck with ever mouth and lick. The noises that began to escape from her mouth only asked for more. It wasn't long before she was on her back, Jayden hovering of her, his mouth attacking her neck and shoulder while she quivered and squirmed under him. He began to wiggle his way between her legs, pressing against her body with his own. Then it hit him, that same feeling from before. The rush of stalking prey, the adrenaline pumping through his body, working on pure instinct. He could feel the heat radiating from the other, her breathing and racing heart. He pressed his face into her neck, taking in a small breath to smell that the scents were mixing, but not good enough, he needed more contact. He opened his mouth again and bit down onto the female's shoulder, she let out a startled screech and jerked, her body pressing against a far too sensitive part between his legs. His hips bucked forward in a reactive response.

Her arms wrapped around his ribs, claws digging into the fabric covering his back. She seemed to agree silently with his conquest, her head raising up to bite down on his own shoulder, sending a sharp pain, followed by great chills, down his spine. Her body arched into him, chests pressed together as they both nibbled and sucks at the flesh around each others necks. She was panting hard against his hoodie, heat pooling in the fabric with each breath. He felt as her hands traveled down his back, and back up, exposing his skin to the colder air as his hoodie was pulled up. He leaned into her touch that slid to his shoulders. Her hips rose up to meet his, slow but hard, as her hands came to his front, exploring down his chest and stomach to his pants line. Two fingers slipped under the denim at his waist on each side, slipping to the center just as the tension against his hips was released with a pop of a button. 'She must know what she's doing...'

He wasn't completely familiar with what to do, so he decided to mimic her. He adjusted his weight onto his right arm, his left hand running down the front side of her hoodie. Her body arched as he got lower, lifting the fabric from her belly. Jayden lapped at her neck and he gripped her side a moment, pulling her up into him. Her skin was warm against his stomach. Her fingers left him and went to her own hips, undoing her button before going back to touching every inch of his skin that she could possibly reach. Her hips arched into his, sending another chill through him through the thin fabric that was exposed from his open pants. Her hand grazed down his lower stomach, sharp nails barely touching as they went to the underwear Jayden was wearing, her fingers grabbed the member through the cloth, causing his hips to instinctively buck forward. Whatever she was doing, he liked it, a lot. Her teasing continued, causing him to rut against her hand, his forehead rested against her shoulder. He inhaled through his nose, quickly noticing that the attractive scent was extremely powerful now. He naturally leaned down, sniffing at her chest and following the scent down, past her stomach to her open pants. Grabbing the rim of her jeans, he pulled them past her knees with one quick swipe. Her submission didn't last very long as she grabbed him by his hood, pulling him back up to her face and wrapping her legs around his waist. She pulled his hips down to hers in a hard grind that racked a shudder up his spine. She was in total control even without his permission. His pants sagged down his thighs, followed by his boxers, which had been pulled down by the surprisingly soft hands of the female under him. As the excitement in him built up, his comprehension of his surroundings because a lot less detailed. He could feel her hands, her body. Pressing. Grinding. Growling. Her hand grabbing his member. Wetness? Warm wetness? He tried to concentrate. The underside of his shaft was wet with something very slick and warm. But it was a welcoming feeling. Her hand guided his member, the tip was wet. He glanced down to see what was going on. He was between her legs, his once hidden appendage standing proud between them, rubbing between her legs.

Her hips bucked up, causing him to slide into a very tight, wet, hot hole. His body racked with chills, her let out a harsh breath followed by a reflex-like buck forward, causing him to slide in even more. His mind went primal, everything flashing before him in vibrant colors and his mind simple and direct. Warmth. Heat. So much heat. So tight. Need more. Buck. Grind. Rut. Pain. Back pain. Claws. Biting. Noises. Noises? Groans? No, moans.

A velvet whimper slipped through his mind, causing his entire body to react physically, her arms were wrapped around him, claws digging deep into his back causing deep gashes. It hurt, but it wasn't the same type of pain as getting shot at, or stuck with pointy objects. It seemed to drive him on. Every bite he felt on his shoulder, the hot breath that pooled around the marks. His body arched over her, his shaft sliding inside of her, pushing in with long thrusts. Her body quivered around him, whines and whimpers against his shoulder, next to his ear. His body shivered uncontrollably. She seemed to clamp down on him, her back arching, chest flush with his own. Heat pooled in his abdomen. Jayden needed a new angle. He leaned forward more, causing the female's rear to raise even higher. Her legs unlatched from his waist, where he moved them to his shoulders. She let out louder whines as his thrusting pressed deeper into her than before. It wasn't long before her whines broke out into loud huffs and moans, her body clenching insanely tight around him, especially inside. It clamped down on him over and over in time with her noises. Forcing himself in through ever clench only made the pooled up heat in his stomach larger, traveling to his thighs.

This feeling, he remembered this feeling, he knew what was about to happen. He let out a loud growl, biting down on her shoulder as he pushed hard into her several times before sheathing himself completely inside her to the hilt. The heat exploded, sending intense shock waves, much stronger than he remembered through his entire body. He shuddered, growled, groaned, purred. He let go of her shoulder, resting his head on it once more as the waves slowed, his body heaving from his loss of breath. He eased her body back down to the floor before slipping out of her. Her legs fell to the outside of his own. Jayden decided he didn't want to move, so he lowered himself down to lay right on top of her. She let out a small growl of protest, but didn't seem to have any energy in her to make much effort to move him. Her breath grazed his ear, soft hands grazing down his back, sending small pangs of pain when they brushed over the fresh cuts. His eyelids became heavy, along with every limb on his body. He took in one slow breath through his nose. Their scents seemed to be mixed perfectly. He let out the breath as exhaustion dragged him into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**WOAH NO WAY TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! I'm on a roll guys/gals. I already have a start on chapter 9 as well! woo! enjoy some fluffy fluff and other stuff.**

* * *

><p>Jayden awoke to laying on his back, a warm mass on his chest, and the feeling of something brushing through his hair. It was comforting. He let out a low, tired groan. The young hunter was still far to exhausted to move from his position. Not that he had any reason to. The mass on top of him seemed to shift, causing him to lazily look down, only to be met with those piercing green eyes of that brilliant female he was now housed with. They were soft and seemed to search deep into his own eyes. She let out a quiet purr back at him as she nuzzled into his chest and curled up more. Her body was perpendicular to his own, her shoulders and head resting over his chest while her legs lay curled together by his left arm. Her right arm was extended, hand under his hood grazing through his hair lazily. He decided that he had no reason to get up anytime soon and simply closed his eyes again, enjoying the massage he'd woken up to.<p>

"They seemed to show a very quick and strong connection in the first interaction. I have a feeling that these two may be our ticket to production."

Several monitors lit up a dark room with some eight people sitting in front of the wall of screens. Two people stood in front of one of the many screens, that seemed to show a couple laying on the floor embraced tightly. "Schedule subject 7 for a pregnancy test in a month today. Until then lets see how often they will breed. I want a graph when the appointment comes up with when, how, and how long, along with after behavior." The woman walked out of the room and down the hall.

Days seemed to flyby now that he had company to stay with. They would scuffle over meals and wrestle around once in a while, and rut, a lot. They combined their separate piles of pillows together to make one massive nest to share. This night was no different than the ones from before. They lay on the nest of fluff, Jayden leaned against the wall with his companion's back leaned against his chest, between his legs, seeming very intrigued with the fabric on his once white hoodie sleeve. After being around each other constantly for the last few weeks, they've grown more accustomed to each other's body and vocal language, almost to the point of conversation. The bothering from the white coats seemed to dither down to the average night and day check. But they seemed to have new groups walk through with different clothing than the average staff every few days. When he heard the distant pads of several feet he figured today would be no different. His mate reached behind her to run her fingers through his hair, pushing his hood back enough to expose the brown strands that now covered most of his forehead. He let out a low purr of contentment to get another from her in return.

It felt like they were animals on display for the public when these crowds came through. They would all gasp, giggle, boo, and snort as they stopped at every cage down the hall. Every once in a while Jayden would make a game of it, sitting close to the transparent wall, waiting for one of the younger observers to get close enough before he'd jump at the wall with a loud scream, making the entire group jump back with a few screams of terror mixed into the gasps. He'd then turn around and walk back to the pillows, his mate looking at him amused.

Today wasn't a game day. He leaned into the soft hands of the female he'd began to call Hailey. He watched lazily as the group of teenagers slowly made their way from one cage to the next until they finally stopped in front of his own. They seemed to grow silent as they stared into the room, only the voice of the guiding white coat explained to them what they were looking at. He let out a lazy yawn that was cut off by a very familiar word. "Jayden?"

His jaw snapped shut and his eyes instantly fixed into the crowd of people. Almost anything any of those squishy creatures said never made any sense to him, but for once he understood one word. "Jayden?!"

His eyes scanned through the crowd to find the voice that seemed to be so familiar. Jayden sat up, gingerly sliding out from under Hailey and walking up to the glass, hood half covering his head. There in the crowd, a girl pushed her way to the front, right up to the glass. Long blonde locks of hair shaped a finely tanned face with unforgettable ocean blue eyes that were very wide and staring straight into his own. He knew her. But how? Where? "Jayden?! What happened to you?!"

Her voice was full of heartbreak, even his infected ears could pick up on that, and that word...name? Name. His name. That was his name! He hadn't realized it before, but he had forgotten the only thing that bound him to whatever he was before...this. And her...who was she? Why did she know him? How did he know her? A flawless hand pressed against the other side of the glass in front of him. Looking down at it, he pressed his own hand against the glass. His clawed nails making his hand much larger than hers. Blue eyes were sparkling from unshed tears as she talked to him through the glass. "I...We thought you died in the fire. They found your mom's body, and a lot of others."

He watched her expressions as so gibberish came from her moist, but very appealing lips. Her eyes seemed to be attached to him, but a moment later they glanced behind him, and her expression changed completely from sad to angry. "Wha- wait. You go turn into a zombie then completely forget about me and hook up with some undead girl?! I thought you loved me!"

Jayden rose an eyebrow very slightly in a small expression of confusion. Her tone had completely changed and become hostile. The tone was so familiar to him, he searched into the now narrowed eyes as if they had the answer he wanted.

_"Jayden! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"_

_ Jayden looked over to his girlfriend who seemed to be fuming in front of him, "Britney, she's my lab partner take a break. I was just working with her on our chemistry project, it's not like I fucked her in a classroom."_

_ "Yeah?! Well, I saw the looks she gives you all the time, her eyes scream 'let me suck your dick' and I wouldn't be surprised if she tried to do it!"_

_ Jayden let out a frustrated sigh, glaring back into those amazingly blue eyes of his lover's. "You should know that I wouldn't let anything like that happen. I have you and that's all I need or want. Why are you so angry that I don't want to fail my science class? It's not like I can just ask for a new lab partner because my girlfriend is jealous."_

_ "You could tell him you have an extreme hate for her and would rather fail the class than work with her."_

_ He threw his hands up for a moment, "First off Brit, I'm not going to tell my teacher that I want to fail his class because I don't like my lab partner. Secondly, I don't have a problem with her. It's not like we're friends, but I'm not going to say I hate someone if I really don't."_

_ "I'd rather see you fail the class than work with that skank."_

_ Jayden was taken aback, eyes wide with surprise that the girl he'd been devoted to since the fifth grade had just wished failure on him over a girl he had no attraction to. He lowered his head and frowned deeply"Take it back..."_

_ "Why would I take something back that I meant?"_

_ Jayden turned his head to the side before looking her straight in those ocean colored orbs. "Then you can find someone else to take you to homecoming." After finishing his last word he spun on his heel and stormed __off, leaving a now shocked blonde in the middle of the emptying hallway._

He remembered. Britney. His girl. His lover. His one and only. His eyes grew wide as he stared into those angry oceans. All he could see was jealousy and anger. His eyes narrowed and his nose wrinkled into a half-assed snarl before stepping back a few steps. His hand dropped to his side as he turned around and walked back over to the awaiting wonder on the pillows, cautious eyes watching the interaction that just happened in front of her. Just to feed her jealousy, he crawled over the still half prone form and latched onto the soft skin of her neck, causing her to shiver and whimper a bit in submission.

He could hear the disgruntled huff made by the girl on the other side of the wall while the white coat scribbled something on their ever present clipboard and began to speak, moving them onto the next cell. "Yes, it will happen, you may find people you knew before the outbreak here. But they are no longer the people you held dear to you. They are now mindless killers. That will rip out your liver rather than take a second glance at you."

The voice trailed off as they continued to move down the hall, still stopping at every room until finally leaving the area completely. Jayden nuzzled the new mark on Hailey's neck as she pushed him back a bit, giving him a concerned look that said 'what was that?'

He looked into her emerald eyes a moment and let out a soft groan. 'Don't worry about it...'

He lay down next to her, his back facing her as he let out a slow calming breath. He couldn't stop his mind from racing over the memory. Finally something from before the fire. Though it wasn't the most positive of memories, it was still a memory. Feeling a warmth pressed against his back, he closed his eyes, trying to ease his mind. It wasn't long before he was fighting sleep, which in the end won.


	9. Chapter 9

_He was laying on his small single sized bed with his cheap but useful laptop resting on his abs. He was typing up a report on the effect of gallium interaction with aluminum. He had a good three fourths of the report written when his phone began to vibrate on his bedside table. He glanced over at it and picked it up, checking the caller ID. 'Brit'. He let out a sigh before answering the phone. It had only been a day since she flipped out at him in school about his lab partner but they haven't spoken since. "Hello."_

_ Sniffling and soft crying came from the other end of the speaker. "JayJay...I-I'm sorry for what I sa-aid. I w-was just angry."_

_ He let out a hard sigh and tapped at his keyboard idly. "I know Brit." Wow, wasn't he great with words? _

_ "I love you, a-and I miss you...C-can you come over?"_

_ "I'm working on a paper right now I can't."_

_ "Please?"_

_ He grabbed the bridge of his nose trying to fight back the urge to hang up on her. He was still quite angry with her, but he wasn't one to hold a grudge for long. "...Fine, let me just finish this paragraph and I'll head over."_

_ He heard her sniffle a bit on the other end, letting out a final "Thank you JayJay, I love you."_

_ "Love you too Brit."_

_ He hung up the phone and sighed hard again, finishing up the last few sentences and saving the document. He got dressed and drove to the large house that he was so used to going to nearly every day. Parking the car in the open spot in the driveway, next to Britney's father's silver Tahoe. He got out and walked to the door, knocking on it a few times. The door swung open to reveal a very tall muscular man with a stern face. "Jayden." was his only acknowledgment to the teen. "Mr. Marquis." He nodded at the intimidating man. "Britney asked for me to come over. She sounded upset."_

_ The bulky man moved aside to grant the boy passage to the house. "She's in her room."_

_ "Thank you sir." He walked straight to her room, the door closed. Knocking quietly he said in a low voice "Brit. Can I come in?"_

_ The door opened slowly and he walked into the dark room, closing behind him quickly and the lock clicking. He raised an eyebrow and turned his head slightly toward her, voice low. "Well, I'm here, what did you want?"_

_ She pressed a hand against his chest and pushed him to the bed slowly, the edge hitting the back of his knees and causing him to sit down on the edge. Dropping to her knees, she scooted herself between his legs. Her hands rested on his thighs as she looked up at him, the dim light from the moon light through her window gave her blue eyes an icy glow. "I want to show you how much I love you."_

_ Before Jayden had any time to protest her hands were already at work with his jeans, rubbing the exact spot his special package sat between his legs. He couldn't help but lick his lips and watch watch she had in store for him. She mouthed at the now growing member under the jeans she palmed. Her teeth came up to the button of his fly, popping it easily before unzipping the rest the same way. If that wasn't hot then Jayden didn't want to find out what was...maybe he did. She pulled the denim away from the thin fabric,teasing the now very sensitive member taking shelter there. Her hand snaked through the open fly of his boxers, fishing out the now very proudly standing erection he had. Jayden leaned back on his hands, eyes glued to her face as she nuzzled the fleshy shaft with her cheek before trailing kisses up the side to the head. Giving one swift lick at the tip, she took the entire head into her mouth. Jayden sucked in a breath from the dramatic change in temperature. The talented mouth seemed to bob slowly, but tricked him by taking in most of his shaft in one gulp. The back of her throat tapped his tip with no waver or gag. She twisted her head as she came up and slipped a hand under the base playing with the sensitive balls her fingers found. Jayden laid his head back, letting out a hard lust filled sigh when she pumped his shaft with her hand, her mouth releasing it's prisoner to take one of the balls into her mouth, sucking on it and tugging lightly._

_ Jayden had to stifle the noises he so badly wanted to make while she threw his entire body into a bliss simply with her mouth and hands. She hummed around the other nut, causing him to shiver, a very slight groan escaping from his throat. His voice was rough but still a whisper. "Brit you keep this up and I'm not going to last much longer..."_

_ Their eyes met, cherrywood to a vast ocean. He sucked on his lip, almost chewing on it as she continued to suck, hum, blow, and lick all over his manhood. He clawed at at her down blanket, fighting his urge to explode all over. His struggle to stay quiet seems to urge her on more, her tongue rolling over every vein and crack it could find while she sucked on him. "Br-__Brit...I'm gonna-"_

_ She looked at him with her devilish eyes and what could almost be taken as a smirk if it wasn't for the dick in her mouth. She deep throated him again before sucking on his head, tongue rolling over the scar tissue from getting snipped, her hands busy, one pumping fast at his base, the other playing with his sack. He took in several deep fast breaths before-._

A hard shove to his back and a loud growl snapped him back to consciousness. He lifted his head from its position buried in a pillow to look behind him and find a very fuming Hailey. She glared at him and snorted. It took him a moment to realize what was going on. He was clinging to one of the large pillows as if his light depended on it. Before he moved it, his head was practically smashed into the fluff, his legs and arms holding it close to his body and...oh...that would probably be what had her fuming. Hidden by the pillow and the zipper of his pants, Jayden was sporting a very hard, erection. He found himself shoving his face back into the pillow and letting out a very audible groan. He was almost there. Who was she to wake him and stop him from the bliss of that. He growled into the pillow and began to rut against it, snorting and huffing loudly into the cotton stuffing.

Hailey was not pleased. She let out a very loud screech, grabbing his arm and turning him onto his back. 'Stop it!'

He stared at her slightly shocked at her outburst. Her angry face was pretty cute with her teeth bared and nose wrinkled. He smirked a bit but hid it with an angry snort. Grabbing the pillow he dragged it about half way across the room before he could hear her shriek. It wasn't her normal 'I'm mad at you' shriek, it was more of a 'You're my pray and I'm gonna kill you' shriek. He spun around just in time to catch all 124 pounds of Hailey with his chest, knocking him onto his back hard and knocking the air out of his lungs. Wow, that didn't feel very good. Her hands were lightning fast, grabbing his wrists and slamming them down over his head. Her body sat right on his throbbing shaft. Jayden couldn't help himself, he was in a total predicament with nothing but wanting to finish off on his mind. Letting out a groan he arched his hips into her, letting the fleshy rod grind against her and the fabric that separated them. Her face changed from angry to amused very quickly, pushing her hips forward to grind on him. The friction wasn't enough for him, he wanted more and he was determined to get more. Bucking up his hips, Jayden tried to flip her over, but even with her light mass, she had herself well grounded. The male hunter let out a huff of frustration, bucking his hips up against her again. She let go of his wrists, sitting up with her hands slyly sneaking up the inside his hoodie and shirt, rubbing against his well forming abs. She flashed her teeth in a grin as she got off of him, crawling a foot away from him and dropping to her knees, her face placed against the cool floor with her rear in the air. Jayden watched her a moment before scrambling to his hands and feet, crawling over to her himself. If that wasn't an offer he wouldn't know what was an offer if it slapped him in the face. He grabbed her hips and pulled them back against his crotch, grinding for a moment. She'd shown him the secret to his pants about a week ago after getting sick of constantly doing it for him. So, complying with what she'd taught him, he popped open the button and pulled down the fly to his jeans. He then reach over her doing the same for hers and pulling them over her hips and down her thighs, exposing a very excited sex organ. He tilted his head to examine it a bit, then gave it one good lick. Hailey whimpered lightly under him, face still pressed against the floor. Jayden pulled out his proud member, holding it with one hand, and her hip with the other. Pressing against her hips, he slid in, the pressure and heat always so blissful but with his already denied peak he was overly sensitive, letting out a low groan as he pushed himself to the hilt. Jayden set himself a pace of quick and hard, already know he wasn't going to last long. Claws sunk into the soft hips while he rammed into her from behind, panting hard and hunched over her. The angle felt as if every little secret inside of her was popping out just to make his tip happy. His groans rose an octave and grew very quiet as he could feel himself nearing his edge a lot faster that usual.

Hailey seemed to notice this, and with her talented hole, clamped down on him, increasing the friction dramatically. Jayden let out a growl which turned into hard huffs and whimpers as he was blasted with his climax. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing himself as deep as possible, he pressed his forehead against Hailey back. His mind flashed white, blank and in total bliss as the waves slowed into the calming afterglow that always came after. He pulled out. Jayden fell back lazily and grabbed the pillow he had abandoned, cuddling into it to pass out in his afterglow.

When he awoke hours later, he felt strangely cold. Jayden opened his eyes and looked around. 'Hailey?' She was gone. 'Hailey?!'


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a little shorter one for ya.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure she's strapped in all the way?"<p>

"Quit being such a damn scaredy cat Jeremy. She's strapped down just fine and sedated, let's just get these blood samples so the higher ups can shut up."

Two men in white lab coats, face masks, and latex gloves stood next to the metal examining table that held down the low growling body of Hailey, the female hunter. They prepared an empty syringe to take blood samples with. Hailey's eyes rolled around in her head, lazily looking around the room. It had been a long time since they took her from her room. She found several sharp objects, computer screens plastered up on the wall that seemed to show every angle of the room she lay in. She felt weak and lazy, her mind fuzzy and unwilling to work with her completely. She listened to the two men argue next to her, looking over at them with her half closed eyes as they continued on.

"Michael, I really don't want to get my face ripped off today."

"Oh calm down, even if there was the slightest chance of the sedative wearing off she's strapped down, and I've seen those binds hold down a charger. Trust me man those things won't break. Plus if she did get free, she wouldn't go for your face, she'd aim for your organs."

They turned around to find bright green eyes staring at them intently. She could see them tense up dramatically after they turned and looked at her. It was quite amusing that even in her current state she made those around her afraid. Though she didn't blame them, she would kill them in a moments notice if she wasn't laying in her current position. As if she cared, until she saw the long needle in one of the men's hand. Her adrenaline kicked into over drive, forcing the sedative to lose effect quickly. Her entire body jerked away from them, eyes glued to the needle. She panicked, breathing fast and her heart pounding in her chest. There was no way she was getting stuck with more of those. She was not going to have that. She pulled hard on the restraints, trying to escape them but they held her too tight. They approached with the dastardly object pointing up in the air. Hailey quickly turned her head away, pulling more. She shrieked and screamed as loud as she could hoping something would get her away from it. She felt the prick on her inner elbow. She shrieked more, slamming her eyes shut as she felt it penetrate deeper, constant pain as the two talked loudly to each other over her shrieks.

"I don't see how such a viscous creature can be this terrified of needles."

"We're only drawing blood! Calm down!"

"Dude, she can't understand you, these things are mindless remember?"

The needle exited her arm and she whined and whimpered loudly as they pressed a cotton ball over the small pin prick on her arm. "Jeremy get the injection ready, we need to sedate her again."

She could hear glass clanking around and it set her on edge. Looking up finally she found the two fiddling with yet another needle. Her eyes grew wide and she hid her face again, trying to pull away until they moved to the other arm. It wasn't till she felt a hand on her arm that she realized in her panic that they moved. She pulled the other direction, when she felt her hand slip right through the cuff that held her arm down. Before the other two could really react to what just happened, Hailey raised her arm to her face, where the hand was still setting, and sunk her fangs right into their wrist. She let go as he retracted his arm, howling out in agony and crashing to the floor while holding onto his bleeding arm. "Jeremy!"

Michael quickly spun to his coworker, about to lean over when Jeremy yelled out. "Michael behind you!"

Within the time of one falling down and the other turning to check on him, Hailey had leaned over and freed herself from the straps that held her other limbs down. She now crouched down letting out a growl just before pouncing on the still standing man. His face smashed into a glass cabinet, shattering it and riddling is face with shards. He howled before his knees gave way from the unbalance and addition of another body to his weight. She flipped him over to his back and straddled him, snarling furiously as her claws tore into the soft flesh of his abdomen. The screams were frantic from the two white coats as blood and guts were literally thrown around the room, spattering against everything in the area and painting the room red.

Jeremy, cowering in the corner watched in horror as his coworker and friend was torn apart before his eyes. He tried to look away but couldn't pry his eyes from those of the wide, dying eyes of his cohort. Hailey slowed as the cavity turned to a jumbled mess of shredded meat. She stood up, looking over at the curled up Jeremy still holding his bloodied wrist with tears falling down his face in absolute terror. She grinned widely, bearing a mouth full of fangs as she pulled up her hood and crouched down. In one easy leap she bounded out of the room and down the hall.

After she disappeared, Jeremy finally blinked and let out a heavy breath, realizing that he had been holding it for quite a while. He stood up, leaning hard against the bloodied wall and drug himself to a large red button on the wall that red 'PRESS IN CASE OF EMERGENCY'.

Hailey ran as fast as she could through the hall. Her entire outfit was covered in blood and she didn't have much time to find what she needed. She jumped off several walls when taking corners. She ran past several rooms until skidding to a stop in front of a dark room the walls covered in computer screens with images of every cell in the facility. Kicking in the door she entered the room where three workers jumped up from their seats. It was only a few moments before they all collapsed to the floor, Hailey left walking up to the desk. Just as she looked over the desk riddled with buttons and sliders, a blaring alarm began to go off, along with several red flashing lights she could see down the hall. She had to hurry. She scanned over the buttons and sliders, looking for one that would be different. It was a good thing she had some knowledge from the outside world still retained. Finally she found a switch that was guarded under a plastic cover. The handle to the switch was red so it must have been something important. She opened the case, and flipped the switch.


	11. Chapter 11

**GUYS GUESS WHAT!? NEEWWWWW CHAPPPTTTERRRRRR! Yes, yes. I know it's been nearly a year since I've updated. but guys...writing is hard D: please enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p>Jayden paced around the large room. His chest was tight with anxiety. Where could she have gone? What did they do with her? He let out a cry of frustration and punched the glass wall, which refused to even flex at his fist. The strike caused a sharp pain to travel up his arm and through his shoulder. It was almost refreshing to feel it, so he did it again with the other hand, and again. He beat the wall until his knuckles were bloody and his breathing was heavy. The young infected stared through the glass at the other pens, watching how mindless most of the others were. They just stood around, bodies limp and lazy, wavering on the two feet like a bunch of drunks.<p>

He let out a frustrated grunt and leaned against the glass. It was only a moment later when a high pitched whine screamed through the halls. Red strobe light flashed and all the lights brightened almost blindingly white. Jayden quickly pulled his hood farther down his face to shade his eyes while looking around at the commotion. The alarm seemed to rile up all the other creatures; flailing about and letting out loud yells of their own. Several cages were banged on; some of the more common beings beat each other in a rage. The sound was piercing through his eardrums and causing him to become angry as well.

He threw himself at the wall again, slamming his fists and clawing at the shatter proof glass. Jayden screamed loudly, only wanting to escape the noise. That's when it changed. The high pitch changed to a loud buzz. All lights but the strobes shut off, causing almost pitch black aside from the red flashes. The buzzing stopped, as did all the noise and chaos everyone was causing. Then it happened. He could hear distant slamming traveling quickly down the hall before it hit his room. The door to his cage swung open. The young infected couldn't help but stare at it in disbelief. The hallway quickly filled with other infected, walking and running all over in a mess of bodies and limbs.

Ever so cautiously, Jayden walked to the open door, sticking his hand through the open gap still unsure what to think. 'Is this really happening?' Now was not the time to be slow and indecisive. His mate was out there somewhere and he had to find her. With a boost of energy, he launched himself out of the room, bounding off of a wall and down the hallway. Shoving and jumping over several bodies crowding the hall, he made his way to a set of double doors. He threw them open to find a flight of stairs, quickly bounding up them three steps at a time. After reaching the top of the stairs he raised his head up to scent the air. 'she's close...'

After several turns and long corridors, some crowded with infected, some filled with death and gore, and others completely untouched, Jayden found himself in front of his goal. Hailey stood, bloodied and panting in the middle of a hallway where several uninfected white coats lay scattered across the walls and floor. Jayden could feel an entire layer of tension release as the emerald orbs that were Hailey's eyes locked onto his. It didn't last long as loud voices could be heard approaching, and quickly. Hailey darted for him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along as she sprinted down the hall. She always was the smarter one, knowing what to do in chaotic moments. They bound down several halls, turning, jumping, clawing, and shredding their way through them. He had never got to see Hailey in action, but watching her tear the limbs of screaming white coats only seemed to send chills down his back and a tingling in his groin.

Soon they had broke through the massive crowds, running down a much wider hall with offices and open rooms that were full of furniture. At the end of the hall was a doorway that led into a small box shaped room, merely 6 square feet of foot space. Hailey let go of his hand for a umpteenth time, sprinting ahead. He couldn't understand why she was running into a dead end, but paced behind her anyway. She ran into the box, jumped off the wall, and with a less than pleasant sounding crash, had disappeared into the ceiling.

Hastily, The young hunter bound to the room and glanced up. There, where his mate had vanished, was now a strangely too square hole in the ceiling, here the face of his lover popped up with a curious look of 'are you coming?'. Jayden pulled himself up through the hole to find himself in a very long shaft going straight up with no end in sight. He felt a pit in his stomach drop before looking over to Hailey with disbelief, 'we're climbing that aren't we?'. Hailey seemed to snicker a bit with a purr, 'duh'. With the female leading, they began to climb up the metal cords that attached to the roof of the strange box they ran into.

It was a long and rough climb that felt like miles before finally Hailey stopped to look at a pair of slender metal doors on the wall. She looked at them with a very frustrated look. Jayden examined the doors in front of them, then looked above them. 'there.' He pointed at the grate above. She looked down at him with a slightly dumbfounded look before climbing up another foot or two, wrapping her legs around the thick cord the keep herself attached to it. She then leaned over as far as she could, slipping her slender claws through the small openings and pulling on the grate. It creaked and bent before finally popping out of its place, revealing a hole large enough for them to tightly fit into. The female hunter dropped the grate, making loud clatters and banging down the vertical corridor until finally silenced and out of sight. She recoiled her body before courageously launching herself at the opening. Her front end made it full in, but she had to kick her legs around to completely make it inside. Jayden watched with slight disbelief, before cautiously lining himself up as well. Hailey moved farther down the tight shaft before the slightly larger hunter threw himself into the tight space. He clawed and kicked trying to get his entire body in, before Hailey grabbed his wrist and pulled him full in, giving him a look of disappointment. He looked at her wide eyed then quickly grinned sheepishly trying to hide his very loudly beating heart. 'Afraid of heights?' he thought to himself, feeling stupid for embarrassing himself in front of his mate.

They low crawled their way through the very tight vent, glancing through a few grates as they passed them, seeing a lit up area, with fancy marble and wood decorating the huge room the were sneaking through. It was strangely a lot more calm on this floor compared to the floor they had left. There were people walking too and from a large glass revolving door to a half circle desk with two women standing behind it greeting guests. The two infected continued down the shaft, only the light clanking of their claws making any movement evident. The shaft turned away from the bustling room, for another twenty feet before ending at a very slow turning fan. Hailey, being in front, squeezed herself around to her back, using her powerful legs to kick the fan straight out of the wall. Hitting concrete with a loud clang. She spun around again and stuck her head outside, before jumping down silently. Jayden followed quickly before taking in the new surroundings. The sound of cars driving down roads, a few distant gunshots, loud music from late night clubs in the area. They were in an alleyway. They were free.


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update! We're getting close to the end guys. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>After several hours of roaming side streets and alley ways, the two finally decided to rest atop a roof with a wooden overhang. Hailey sat down with an exhausted huff, leaning against the cool wall while Jayden scouted out the area. This place would do for a while but they would have to find a more suitable area to settle into for safety after they awoke. He lay down next to his now curled up mate, wrapping himself around her for warmth and rested his head against his arm. He was beginning to miss those sweet smelling pillows and cushions they had in that dastardly prison.<p>

It was still dark when Jayden finally gained the ability to reopen his eyes. It was strangely silent, but peaceful. He sat up from his warm spot next to the still sleeping Hailey. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around while he gained full awareness. There was a slight breeze coming from between the buildings with a chill to it. It was time to find a better shelter.

He silently slithered out from behind his mate, careful not to wake her before he crawled to the edge of the building. He had no idea how long it would take to find somewhere to stay warm, but he was determined to find somewhere that would be suitable for more than a few days. He leaped down, bounding between the two buildings to soften his fall to the alley below. Walking down it on two legs rather than the more comfortable crawl. The alley opened up to a street with 2 lanes, sidewalks lining both sides, but no people. Jayden walked the street a few blocks, turned down another alley and jumped up the fire escape a few floors before stopping in front of a half open window. He could feel heat resonating from inside, and couldn't help but go inside.

After slipping through the gap, he was greeted with a cozy dark room, with a large mattress on the floor with a few blankets and pillows strewn on and around it messily, and enough space to fit at least two more beds. He stepped onto the bed to get across the room, it wasn't firm, but it didn't feel very worn out either. Stepping through the door led into a hallway that had three more doors and opened into a larger room. The young hunter scoped the area out, now on all fours with his full attention on his surroundings. He didn't need a random jump scare. Pushing open a few of the half closed doors, he found a bathroom with a large eagle claw tub, and two other smaller bedrooms. He stalked into the large room the hall led into. This place was strangely barren. A fold out couch sat against the far wall, the thin mattress nearly falling off the frame. An entertainment center with a lack of entertaining equipment was in front of couch. A coffee table was pushed off the the side, with several dirty cups and plates on top of it.

He then roamed into the kitchen where dishes and cookware were scattered all over the counters and floor. A large door stood closed between the two counters. He figured it was the entrance. This was exactly was Jayden was looking for. All he needed to do now was catch a meal and grab Hailey. He quickly ran to the window in the first room he entered, jumping out and heading to the roof to get back to Hailey.

When he arrived, she was awake, sitting hunched over what looked to be an adolescent female, a puddle of blood surrounding the two. He slowly crawled over, not to startle her if she hadn't already noticed his arrival. He let out a low purr, 'Hailey...? What's that you got there?'

She didn't bother to turn to him, simply let out a more threatening growl. 'Back off, it's mine!'

Jayden was not going to take any chances with that tone. He decided to sit off the the side and wait until she finished. By the time she was done there was hardly any meat left on the corpse. His stomach growled a bit from watching her gorge. She turned to the male, brows slightly furrowed angrily. It seemed like she had woken up in a bad mood. Jayden swallowed hard and thought about his words carefully before speaking, he was not about to piss off what looked like an armed nuke of a hunter. 'I uh, found something you might like. If you want we can go there.'

With a disgruntled huff she crawled over to him. 'Fine, show me.'

He turned around and led her to the apartment he had found. They climbed through the window and she looked around as if about to white glove inspect the area. He followed her around waiting to find her reaction to his find. Her posture was very aggressive and it kept Jayden on his toes. He wasn't quite sure why she seemed so dangerous right now but he was not ready to find out. After her thorough inspection she looked over at him, her attitude completely making a 180, eyes bright and her words with a purr laced in them. 'It's perfect!'

She nearly bounced over to him, giving him a small nibble on the neck and purring, 'now we should break it in.'

Jayden was now very confused, he wasn't sure what she was thinking. The nibbles gave him chills as they pricked at his throat, then the nape of his neck, to his chest. She pulled on his shirt fabric with her teeth, her body beginning to press against his as she slowly pushed him to his back on the floor. That's when he finally realized what was about to happen, and he was completely fine with it. Her hands slithered up his stomach, pushing up his shirt and gripping his sides. She straddles his hips, grinding them together. Letting out a low groan, his claws slid up to her waist, guiding her hips into his. That's when a sharp pain hit him in three different spots. She bit down hard on his shoulder and dug her claws into his sides. He was positive that she just drew blood. He hips ground hard into his, almost painfully. He took in a hard breath while she quickly worked at his pants to free his quickly hardening phallus. Her hands trailed down his sides to his hips, small trails of blood following her grazing claws.

Jayden wasn't used to being taken advantage of, but he was very fearful of what she might have done if he were to take control. Her claws were much more gentle as they wrapped around his erection, giving it just a few pumps while she licked at his exposed stomach. His breath shuddered; it seemed like he hadn't had this attention in a long while. He wasn't sure how long he could make it through her teasing. Hailey slipped off her pants and scooted her body up, the soft wet lips of her vulva caressing his shaft. Jayden was struggling to contain himself, his hips shuddered up, trying to press into the inviting warmth inside Hailey; but she wasn't having that, she lifted herself just enough to deny his access.

Letting out a low groan, he tried again, with the same response from his mate. She was tormenting him, and with the look on her face, it looked like she enjoyed it too much. Finally, she rested on him, and slid back, guiding him into her very tight hole. His claws rested on her thighs, bucking up slightly to the warmth. Hailey rode on him slowly, watching his expression the entire time, her own eyes half closed and mouth slightly ajar to breathe. Jayden's eyes seemed zoned into the action that went on at the joining of his legs. The female arched her back, changing her passage ever so slightly and getting a low whine out of her lover who was now panting hard, head laid back and eyes shut. His hips moved in time with her own, meeting her body half way through an upward thrust. Her hands rested on his stomach, that she could feel tighten more with every thrust; he was close. Hailey leaned back, putting her hands on his knees this time and arching her stomach out toward his upper body and began to bounce erratically on him. His mind already seemed jumbled, now she had no idea what could be going through his brain. By the look on his face, it almost looked like pain. Jayden's eyes were shut tight and jaw clenched, breathing hard through his teeth. His claws dug into her thighs as his hips tried to keep up with her uneven humps before he whined, his body quivering as he felt every wave of orgasm slam through his body. But Hailey wasn't done yet, and she wasn't going to let him slide off as the only finisher. She continued her erratic humps, Jayden's seed slowly seeping out of her and down his shaft with every motion. She tossed her head back, clamping down around his exhausted but still hard dick. Her mouth was open, tongue out as she whined several times before finally reaching her own climax. Her hole became a undulating vice grip, squeezing him from tip to base as she rode out her orgasm. Finally the squeezing eased and she leaned forward, his softening member still in her. She lifted off of him and walked to the bed in the other room, disregarding her pants on the ground. She curled up with the pillows and blankets, leaving so space for another.

Jayden was still laying on the floor dazed and a bit raw for several minutes. Finally he came back to his senses, tucking himself in and walking into the bedroom. Hailey had already fallen asleep. Being that he did not want to wake the sleeping dragon, he decided to find some food for when she awoke. He gingerly stepped over her to the window, slipping out of it and jumping into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Sorry for the wait...again...I've been trying very hard to get out another chapter and this one ended up being pretty long, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It had been several weeks since they broke out of the facility. The home they found had now been fixed up to accommodate for them. The bedroom was filled with blankets and pillows all over the floor and bed. The living room had several bloodstains from daily meals that they would bring home to enjoy in peace. They had thrown all the unwanted trinkets into the kitchen to make more room throughout the rest of the apartment.<p>

Hailey was curled up on Jayden's abdomen, her head and arms resting a few inches above his belt. He lay on his back, propped up by a few pillows. His hand idly ran through the strangely managed hair of his lover. They had just finished eating a few straggling teenagers they caught in the alley below. Life was good. Well, depending on what you consider life.

Hailey turned herself around to face the half lidded eyes of Jayden. She stared at them for several moments before receiving a lazy grunt. 'What?'

She showed her teeth in a smile at him, but didn't give him a response. He stretched out his arms and rolled over, forcing her to sit up for face plant the bed, which she chose the former. Pushing on the side of the now belly down Jayden she whined. 'What'd you do that for? I was comfy!'

He grumbled into the pillow 'You weigh too much.'

Hailey wasn't going to take insults today, she scoffed loudly and pushed hard on his side, rolling him onto his back and off the bed. She flipped herself over and flopped down onto his stomach with her back down. 'Call me fat again!'

She then grounded herself, putting her entire dead weight onto his abs. He let out a playful groan and struggled to be freed. Her grin assured him that there were no threats this time around. How very few and far between their play time was made him cautious most of the time. Jayden rested his hands on Hailey's lower belly, where a large bump had formed through the weeks. He figured she was just eating a bit too well and not getting her hunts in as much. It had been a habit for Jayden to do the hunting and bring the kill to her. Hailey had been complaining a lot about random body aches, saying she wasn't feeling up to the hunt.

The female let out a content growl, putting her hands over his. They sat there for several moments in silence, until Jayden felt something press against the palm of his hand. His closed eyes quickly shot open and he lifted his head to look at the offending belly. 'What was that?' he grunted.

Hailey looked at him and then down at her belly. 'What was what?'

'Your stomach just pushed my hand! What do you mean what was what! You didn't feel that?' he looked back and forth from her face to her abdomen shocked. Hailey moved his hands away and sat there a moment, when a small little bump traveled across her belly. She let out a discomforted groan. 'Oh that. I don't know but it has been happening a lot recently. It feels weird...'

Jayden had no idea what to think of it. Hailey sat up and got off of him, laying back on the bed on her side. 'I'm gonna sleep more...'

Jayden watched her back for a several minutes, hearing her breathing slow down into a steady rhythm of sleep. He waited to make sure she was fully asleep before walking to the living room and out the front door, shutting it quietly. It was rare that he used the actual door to the apartment, but today felt like a good day to walk down the halls.

The apartment was nearly empty, aside from a few straggling infected that would stumble around in the lower floors. He found it entertaining to push them around and scare them off. It was also a good way to blow off steam when his mate was in a not so fantastic mood. The young hunter made his way down the stares to the second floor, jumping and sliding down the wooden hand rails. He stopped in his tracks when he heard voices in the familiar but still foreign language the survivors spoke. He crouched down, hidden behind the wall of the staircase to listen in on them. A male spoke, "This is the fifteenth building we've checked this week! Why should this one be any different?"

"Would you shut up Josh! It's our job to scavenge and search. Do you know how furious Mrs. Casedina would be if she found out we were just messing around?" It was another male, voice a bit higher, probably a few years younger than the former.

There were more than two sets of footsteps. Listening hard, the hunter could hear four, maybe five sets. Then he heard a female scoff, her voice low and quiet. "If you idiots keep yelling like a bunch of apes your going to attract half the city. And I don't have enough ammo to keep you two numbskulls alive." a quiet laugh from another voice followed the statement.

Four bodies. Ammo? Two males? Maybe three from the unspoken laugh he heard. One female. The voices seemed to be traveling closer to him, stopping every few seconds and the creaking of a door opening was heard, a few shuffles, then a muffled 'clear!'. They were checking rooms. All the rooms...This was not good.

Jayden quickly turned around only to find an infected behind him. How the hell did anything sneak up on him?! He was the apex predator! It was one of those long tongued freaks. The adolescent choked on the smokey air surrounding the tall slim figure. It's tongue seemed to wiggle a bit before letting out a very audible cough, walking past the hunter into the open. It leaned back, it's feet spread for stability and it launch its head forward. The long appendage hanging from it's mouth darted out with a loud slurp. A yell was heard down the hall and a lot of scuffling, all while the tongue slowly reeled in whatever it was attached to.

It happened so fast. Jayden watched the tongued creature while its mouth tentacle dragged it's catch, then a loud bang. The head of it seemed to explode, splitting in two right down the middle, brain matter and blood spattering a macabre painting of red, pink, and copper on the walls surrounding them. It's body fell limp instantly. Smoke gushed out of the gaping hole and filled the hall with it's pungent stench. The survivors coughed roughly as they moved in to the new kill.

Jayden was frozen for a moment. His eyes darting around the now bloody and reeking heap of rotting flesh in front of him. The bang echoed in his mind for several moments until his mind finally pieced the pieces together. That bang was almost the same as the ones coming from the guys with the flashing cars! His eyes narrowed, and a small snarl played on his face. He spun around and darted up the stairs, but right as he turned to make it out of sight of the smoking heap, he heard a voice and another loud bang. "Hunter!"

Just as the explosion went off his right leg smashed into his left, throwing his weight and sending him to the ground on the safer side of the wall. The hunter let out a loud screech as his right leg slammed him with searing pain. That's when his adrenaline kicked in. He could feel his pupils dilate, everything seemed to become clearer and slower. His vision turned nearly red as he spun around, his leg seeming to be useless as it gushed blood down his pants and on the floor. Jayden jumped at the wall, using one leg made him significantly weaker but still had the ability to launch off of the wall, straight at the assailant.

More shots were fired, Jayden watched the muzzle flash of the weapon the boy that had shot him held. They all missed. The human panicked. The injured hunter grabbed the boys shoulders, slamming him to his back. The guilty weapon flew out of his hand and down the hall a few feet. Jayden had become efficient with his kills since escaping the facility, but this prude though that they could kill him? He wasn't going to give them the mercy of a quick death. He grabbed the kid's arm, standing up on his chest. Pulling hard, his foot digging into the ribcage of the now screaming male. Jayden felt grinding in his own leg with a lot of added pain, but the popping under his foot was worth it. The boys ribs breaking over the force. He continued to pull, hearing a loud pop and several tears right as the offending arm became much easier to pull. Tearing it straight off the boys torso, who seemed to have passed out from the pain.

He glanced down the hall, seeing the others standing there, staring in shock as to what just happened to their friend. Now was his chance. He got off the kids chest and limped toward them, arm still in his hand. They raised the metallic weapons in their hands. Jayden wasn't having those loud noises again. He swung back, throwing the severed arm at the three and crouching down, stepping off into a sprint. The arm slammed into two of the guns knocking them to the side giving enough time for him to close in. He jumped off the ground with his good leg, targeting the larger male whose aim was still trained on him. The male's finger squeezed the trigger right as the hunter came down in front of him. The blast made his ears ring loudly, dampening out all sound from around him; but the sharp pain that tore through his side told him that it was a direct hit. Jayden's body twisted away from the shock wave, slamming into the other and knocking him down to his back. The hunter recovered quickly with his vision pulsing with his quickened heartbeat. He straddled the large male, grabbing him by the throat and tearing out his trachea and carotid arteries.

The body under him began to flail and gargle as blood rushed out of it. Jayden quickly looked up, remembering there were still two more to take out but the hall was empty. It seemed in the struggle with the twitching body under him that the other two had taken off in the other direction. He stood up and stepped away from his kill, blood streaming down his side as he began his limp toward the stairs to the higher floors. The young hunter held his bleeding side and leaned against the wall for support. The red pulsing had faded to a blurred mess of colors and shapes from the surrounding area. His knees gave out and he slid down the wall into a sitting position next to his first victim. He lazily looked at the one armed boy to realize he wasn't dead, but instead growling and groaning on the ground. They were on their stomach now, dragging themselves toward the bloody mess that lay twitching a few yards down the hall. Their eyes were void of thought but their brows were furrowed in what looked like rage. Jayden laid his head back and let out a pained huff.

Up the stairs Jayden heard quick but quiet movements, quiet thuds and scratches as something made its way to his hallway. It stopped just at the foot of the stairs. As he looked over, he found the standing body of his mate. She looked over the decapitated body of the smoking infected before stepping over it. Her belly made her movements less graceful while she crouched down and crawled her way over to the bleeding out hunter on the wall. She scanned the carnage that filled the hallway, several holes in the wall, blood spray through the floor. A pool of blood from around the motionless body with no throat snaked down the center of the corridor. Hailey pressed her hand against Jayden's. Her eyes met his with a concerned look before trailing down his body to assess more wounds. She found his leg, contorted unnaturally, a slide bend in the middle of his shin. 'What did you do?'

Jayden let out another huff, groaning quietly in pain as her hand touched his lower leg. 'Clearing out the threats…'

The huntress let out a frustrated but worried grunt. 'Okay we're going back to the den. Come on.' She grabbed his arm and hoisted it over her shoulder, helping him limp back to the staircase. Her unzipped hoodie soaked up the red mess that spilled from the male's side. After a lot of stopping and complaints from both parties, they finally made it up to their room. Hailey took him to the bedroom, dropping him onto the bed and receiving a loud straggled cry out of him. She sat cross legged at his side and removed his hoodie, peeling it from the hole under his ribs. The young male let out a loud hiss through his teeth, raising his arms to stop her from touching the sore area. Hailey wasn't having that; she swatted his hands away with a quick growl. 'Stop that or you're going to bleed out.'

He put an arm over his forehead while the female peeled his bloodied pants from his hips and legs. Jayden concentrated on his breathing while his lover wiped the crimson liquid from his abdomen. She pushed down on the wound with a cloth, grumbling complaints about his ignorance and clumsiness while Jayden gritted his teeth. Hailey moved the cloth a moment and murmured to herself. 'There's something in there…Jay, this is going to hurt a lot but there's something inside you.'

His breath hitched as he prepared himself for the invasion. As the claws of Hailey entered the hole in his side, his jaw clenched and all concentration was blown up by the explosion of pain from his wound. He began to pant hard and fast, his breath hitching in an attempt to fight the searing the females claws caused inside of him. His tensing caused himself to bleed more, coating Hailey's hand and dripping down onto the bed. 'Jayden! Calm down! I've almost got it' She huffed at him worried.

Her hand went deeper, but as the searing pain began to increase, it was washed over with a sense of euphoria. The pain vanished, along with all other senses. His eyes rolled into the back, and his body began to shutter. Starting as a shiver and turning quickly into violent shakes. Hailey quickly pulled her hand out, a brass large caliber bullet in between her fingers which was immediately tossed aside. She quickly leaned over him and threw her hands onto his shoulders to hold him down from the convulsions. 'Jayden! Jayden stop!' She held him down for several long seconds before finally his body stilled. His chest lowered in an exhale and like the rest of his body, went motionless.


	14. Chapter 14

**OH SNAP FINALLY UPLOADED AGAIN. I know I left you guys on quite a cliff hanger, but sometimes it's gotta be done to keep the audience entertained!**

* * *

><p>Absolute silence; that's what he heard. He was floating weightless in a white abyss. It was peaceful, but somehow unsettling. Something was bothering him and he couldn't think of it. He couldn't think of anything. When he tried to think of how he got there, a wave of white washed over his thoughts and lulled him back into a content state. He drifted in the porcelain silence for what felt like days. Honestly he didn't care, he was okay with it. He was at ease.<p>

As he drifted aimlessly, the silence began to stir with a very distant voice. It was quiet and far away, causing Jayden to strain to understand it. It was a female voice. It was familiar but he was still unable to use his mind for any type of cognitive thought. Though the closer the voice got, the more he felt in control of his mind. They were words. The voice. Frantic. In pain?

The hunter tried to lean to the voice, his body suspended and unable to move from its motionless state. The voice moved closer at a steady pace. He concentrated on the voice, his mind finally beginning to listen to him again. It began to search for a face to match the voice, flashing up random feminine faces until stopping at one; long brown hair and green eyes piercing through the darkness of a red hoodie. Hailey. It was Hailey's voice! But where is she? He looked around frantically in the soft white that surrounded his body. With his frantic searching, the white began to shatter; pieces and shards falling down the endless drop into a black background. The darkness engulfed him and he felt as if it was strangling him. His chest was tight and he desperately needed air. Jayden struggled, trying to make his lungs work but they refused. Then finally, he inhaled.

The young hunters prone body twitched before his entire chest rose from the bed in a loud desperate gasp for air. His eyes flung open before slamming tight again, coughing hard several times. Small amounts of blood rose to his lips with every cough. His body was slammed with all the pain he couldn't feel in the white abyss. Foreign hands rolled him to his side where he gasped and coughed more. He heard a relieved sigh in front of him, followed by a body leaning over him, forehead on his shoulder and arms draped over his side. They were shaking and he could hear quiet whimpers coming from them. His gasping slowed and he let out a raspy whimper of his own. 'H-Hailey?'

'Shh don't talk. Just breathe for me.' The voice was a broken purr, saturated in emotion. Emotion? His eye fluttered open, weakly looking around the room before setting on the body on top of him. He let out a low painful groan. Every muscle in his body ached and burned as if he had been thrown in a fire pit and set ablaze. He wanted to sit up but his body was not going to allow him to. Every small movement he made hurt. Even the slow shallow breaths made his chest scream for it to stop. Hailey sat up from her position and put a hand against his cheek lightly, tilting her head a bit with a soft smile on her lips. 'Thank you for coming back to me.'

Jayden looked at her slightly confused. Coming back? Where had he gone? No way had he moved anywhere from that spot since Hailey had put him there. That was right before she started digging inside him and he blacked out. Maybe that's what she meant. He laid on his side, every breath causing his body to spark up in pain. Hailey sat up from her position on top of him, taking a thumb and wiping away the red stream from the male's lips. 'Don't move. I'll be right back'

She purred quietly before getting up and leaving the room. Jayden looked down his body, everything around him was stained red. When he attempted to sit up his body seized and forced him to stay down. It wasn't long before he could hear his lover return to the apartment. The sounds of dragging came closer down the hall before Hailey appeared in view with a limp body being dragged behind her. She threw it down in front of the bed. Jayden followed her with his eyes, turning his head to watch her drop the body in front of him. She grabbed an arm and tore it from the corpse, the sound of sputtering blood and tearing flesh filling the room. 'Can you eat?' her questioning face stared into his eyes. He looked down. Jayden didn't have an appetite, nor did he feel strong enough to even chew anything. He shook his head in response.

Hailey slowly rolled him over onto his back, loud whines and groans escaping the male's mouth every inch of the way. She carefully pulled the bloodied jacket from his chest and slid her razor sharp nail down the tattered shirt, cutting it down the center to peal it from Jayden's side wound. Finally she got a good look at it. The bleeding had slowed dramatically down and seemed to be clotting up. She let out a relieved sigh and looked at her mate's face his eyes were shut tight and his mouth half open with fast shallow breathes escaping him. His body was fighting hard to keep him alive and conscious. She leaned over him, resting her forehead into the side of his neck and purring quietly. 'Jayden…'

His head leaned a bit into hers and he whimpered in response. 'I'm so tired…'

Hailey moved to his less injured side where his leg was shattered. She looked it over, cutting his pant leg down the side from his knee down his contorted ankle, peeling it away from the messy chaos of bone and flesh that was once a shin. Chances were that leg was not going to fully heal. He would be crippled, less of a hunter. The young female shook her head of those thoughts and laid down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her belly pressed against his waist, her hand resting on top of it. Her other arm found its way to the messy and sweat soaked hair of the male, running her fingers through it like she would when they were still in that facility. It seemed to always calm him down so she hoped it would work in this situation.

His face relaxed as his breathing slowed to a more steady rhythm. Hailey hushed him quietly while the strands of Jayden's hair grazed her fingers. She listened closely to ensure he was still breathing, her body feeling heavy itself. The female had exerted so much energy over the boy under her that her eyes were hard to keep open. Finally she gave into the sleep tugging at her, closing her eyes and nuzzling into his shoulder a bit more while she fell into a light sleep.


	15. Chapter 15: The End

It had been several weeks since the attack. Jayden was healing up and able to move around the apartment. But the more mobile he got, the larger Hailey's abdomen became. She had finally figured out why she had been growing larger, but Jayden still had no idea. He would joke and snicker when she would carry herself around, saying she needed to lay off the meals or get more running in. She simply answered him with glares and scoffs.

It was one of those days where they would lay around; the throbbing in the male's side had become more of a nuisance than a crippling pain. His leg was still beat up, the wound had healed over but the bone was unset and weak. He avoided using it unless absolutely necessary, in which case he had a terrible limp. Jayden had gotten a new pair of pants to replace his shredded pair from before, though he kept the hoodie.

Jayden limped to the living room where a half-eaten corpse lay on the floor in shreds. Hailey had been doing the hunting, but do to her body she was clumsy and rarely got anything larger than an adolescent. The hunter sat down to the side of the meal, grabbing the exposed ribcage and breaking it in half with his good foot on the other side of it for leverage. He tore off a few of the ribs and idly chewed the raw meat from them. Hailey was propped against the couch with a gnawed up middle finger in her mouth and a hand resting on the top of her round stomach. The boy looked over to her with an expression that meant he was going to crack a joke about her. Before the words could leave his throat she beckoned him over. 'Jayden, come here and give me your hand…'

His face quickly turned from amusement to confusion. Putting the bone in his mouth he sat up and crawled over to her with a limp. When he sat down next to her she took his hand and pressed it against the lower part of her belly and whispered. 'Listen and feel…'

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before lowering his head to her pushed out navel. His hand could feel small movements inside her, but that was normal after just eating. What caught him off guard was what he heard. It was quiet and quick. Ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump. A-…a heartbeat? It was so quick it couldn't be Hailey's, but just to be sure he raised his ear between her swollen breasts to hear a much slower rhythm. Jayden looked up at her shocked. 'What is that?'

The female let out a small snicker at his reaction, purring while pressing her hand against his that still rested on her lower abdomen. 'It's a baby.'

Several emotions seemed to scan across the teen's face, shock and confusion the most prominent. 'But how? How'd it get in there?'

Hailey laughed a bit harder this time. 'We made it.'

His eyes lowered back down to their hands together. They made it? Together? How? Why? When? There were so many questions he wanted to ask but couldn't find a way to ask them. His racing mind was cut off by the pleased purr of his mate. 'It'll be here soon, with us.'

Jayden didn't know why, but a small smile crawled up his lips. Something they made together, proof of their loyalties and time spent together. He got caught up in thought when a memory came over him.

_Jayden sat in health class, idly spinning his mechanical pencil between his fingers as slides of reproductive organs and processes appeared on the white pull down screen that the projector shined on. His teacher was talking about the process of reproduction. The birds and the bees, puppy love, sex. He stared at the pictures bored as his class around him laughed and hooted at the genitalia that showed up. _

_ His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, resting it on his lap and sliding the screen to unlock it. The screen said 'New Text Message: Brit'. Opening the message he read it slowly. 'I'm late.'_

'_For what?' he responded, moments later another text._

'_My period. JayJay I think I'm pregnant.'_

_He reread the text over and over but it never changed. Pregnant. Brittany was pregnant? He didn't have the money to raise a child at his age. Granted Brittany's parents were loaded and would have no problem affording such a thing. But if they ever found out about that they would slaughter him or worse. His attention was caught when his name was called out by the teacher. "Jayden! Can you tell me how many weeks a full term pregnancy is?"_

_ The class began snickering around him as he hesitated to respond. Clearing his throat, he spit out some random numbers he had seen earlier in the class, "38 to 40 weeks."_

_ The class went silent and the teacher raised an eyebrow. "Correct, and how heavy is the average newborn?"_

_ He thought for a moment, and guessed. "…7 pounds?"_

_ "Yes that is about average."_

_ Her attention went to the rest of the class and he glanced back down at his phone, reading the text again. After school that day he went to Brittany's locker to take her to get tested but she told him that she had started earlier in the day and forgot to tell him. He felt relieved but also a bit sad, which he couldn't explain why._

He snapped back to reality when a hand cupped his cheek, meeting his eyes with the emeralds of Hailey. His brows furrowed in frustration from his memory. 'Hailey-'

Just as he began to spoke a loud explosion was heard outside, shaking the building violently. Hailey let out a loud gasp, her head quickly turning to the door. Jayden jumped up, hobbling over to the window and sticking his head out to look down the alleyway. Outside he found several large armored vehicles out front, several people running out of them. Gunshots echoed off the walls in insanely fast patterns. A large fire built up in the front of the building, licking at the brick walls like a starving demon. The howls of infected rang through the alley as small hordes ran through the street. Several were picked off by the automatic rifles the survivors were armed with. 'Hailey, we've got to leave.'

He turned around to look at her, but what he found was even more startling. Her face was contorted into an expression of extreme pain. Her breathing was fast, nearly hissing through her teeth. She was braced against the couch with one hand, the other on her belly. Then a sight he hadn't seen, her stretched out pants were soaked as if she had wet herself. Her eyes met his with a pleading look. 'Jayden…I think it's coming.'

Oh fuck. Not here, not now! His heart rate kicked up into a panic. Limping over to her, he put a hand on her back. 'Can you walk?'

She stood up, bracing against the male heavily as they made their way to the front door of the apartment. His leg popped and cracked under the weight that he was force to put on it with every other step, his face twisting in pain. As the door swung open, a cloud of smog filled the hallway, crawling across the ceiling and walls from the staircase. They started down the hallway toward the staircase, staying low to avoid the thickening smoke. Just as they reached the staircase, the sound of several heavy footsteps echoed up from the lower floors. 'Fuck' Jayden snarled and spun them around, quickly moving back the way they came.

Reaching the end of the hall where a window sat open to the empty alley several stories below. Jayden looked to his panting lover, the loud footsteps growing close quickly. His eyes became soft at her form, biting his lip a bit. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and scooped her up from under her knees, holding her bridal style. His shin creaked madly in protest as he shifted his weight to stay balanced and stepped onto the window sill.

Just as he positioned himself midway through the window a group of four heavily armored people turned the corner of the stairs, charging up the last set. Jayden sucked in a breath, forcing himself through the window with Hailey in his arms panting heavily. He was aiming for the wall only a dozen feet away from the window, but he didn't account for the weight of his lover. They fell. Hailey clung tightly to his neck, hiding her face into his shoulder as they neared the ground. This was going to hurt. A wet crunch echoed off the brick walls in the alley. It was Jayden's leg getting crushed from the weight; the bone quickly gave way, sending the two tumbling on the concrete. Hailey caught herself, ensuring not to land on her belly. Jayden was not so lucky, as soon as the female was thrown from his arms he toppled forward. His face and arms were bitten up by the rough ground, leaving deep scrapes across his cheek and forearms. He was dazed from the pain surging from his leg and the impact his head had made with the ground.

Jayden ground his teeth, rolling to his side and holding back screams. The hunter looked up, finding his lover on her back at least ten feet away from him. Sounds of screaming infected and gunshots continued through the streets and alley, shadows dancing across the walls from the blaze near the mouth of the dark alley. He looked down at his leg to assess the damage. His foot was turned a complete 180 degrees, blood soaking through his pant leg and on to the ground. There was no way he was going to put any weight on that leg anymore. Just as he looked back to the writhing female, 3 shadows turned down the alley. His eyes quickly shot to the group as they approached, stopping them as they noticed the two downed hunters.

The center person picked something from his shoulder and spoke into it. "Eagle 2, Eagle 6. Rog', we've found the targets, east alley about 10 yards down…Roger"

They approached the two slowly. The two men on the outsides trained they're rifles on the hunters. Hailey's breathing was loud and pained, echoing inside Jayden's head. His vision quaked from his own pain, playing tricks on him. He watched the three advancing on them, but a group of stumbling creatures appeared behind them. One stood a bit taller than the rest, with stocky shoulders and one arm that was oversized and the other small and skimpy. It crouched down, pushing off the ground into a hard sprint straight for the three armed militants. Its shoulders slammed into the two on the outside, forcing them off their feet and onto the ground. Its large arm crashed full force into the center person and threw him against a wall, his weapon ripped from his hands and clattered to the ground a few yards away. They picked him up by the color of his armored vest, smashing him into the wall and then the ground several times. Loud yells filled the alley as they had realized what just happened. As the two that were knocked back recovered, the small horde that had appeared with the larger creature closed in on them.

Flashes of orange and loud gunshots rang out from the crowd, bullets ricocheting off of the ground and walls. Bodies dropped like flies, and quickly exposed one of troops. He stumbled over the writhing bodies toward the larger one, burying several bullets into its back. It turned around; dropping the bleeding but conscious body from its grasp and letting out a loud bellow toward its offender. It charged him, several more bullets impaling into its body before grabbing the gunman and throwing him down forcefully. Pained cries and garbled words mixed in with the roaring flames and howls of infected. The discarded man stumbled to his feet and over to his rifle, picking it up and unloading his clip into the large creature before it finally collapsed to the ground on top of the ruined gunman in its grasp.

He dropped the now useless weapon, and dropped to his friend, trying to pull the body of the infected off of them only to find their skull beaten in and bloodied. The third man was a lost cause as his body was still surrounded by the raging group of infected that tore them limb from limb in hunger. Two men were dead, over some stupid infected for some cracked out experiment that some pointy headed science nerds wanted to conduct. Standing up again, the man slowly paced over to the writhing huntress and stared down at her. Jayden was not okay with that. He let out a loud yell, clawing at the ground as he pulled himself to up to a broken crouched position and toward the armored man. The man pulled out a large combat knife from his vest holster bringing it down to the female's chest and cutting at the fabric she wore. 'Why isn't she fighting back? What is she thinking?!'

Jayden was letting out loud growls in his confusion and frustration, when the man talked into the box on his shoulder again "Eagle 2, eagle 6, Rog' target alpha has been compromised."

Jayden took this distraction as his chance, he had managed to bring himself within a short jumping distance of the other male without them noticing. They seemed to have their attention on his mate and their talk box. Positioning himself on one foot, Jayden leapt off the ground. The man turned just in time to meet the glowing eyes of a predator before being thrown to the ground. As they both toppled to the ground, the survivor managed to slide his hand between their bodies, cutting deep into Jayden's abdomen and across. The hunter recoiled noticeably, giving him another chance to reposition his blade before the infected struck him.

Thinking fast, he moved the blade to aim straight for the throat of the teenage beast that straddled his waist and thrust forward. Only the blade did not make contact, as instead, two heated hands wrapped around his own, holding the blade back from its target. A low guttural growl escaped the throat of the hunter, holding the large knife mere centimeters from his own neck. It seemed weak but yet determined as the strength of his grip began to overpower the human, turning the blade on its owner slowly. "No. No. No. No! No! No! No!" The militant pleaded loudly as the blade pointed at his own throat, slowly lowering as his arms couldn't resist enough to keep it away. Jayden's hands shook as he used all his strength to push the blade downward. A painful heat ran down his abdomen and onto the lesser male as more than just blood spilled from his gaping wound. The teen's mouth filled with blood, seeping through his bared teeth and down his chin, but his eyes were set on the pleading orbs of his offender turned victim who babbled and pleaded helplessly as the point grew closer to his flesh. The human glanced down at the weight that had fallen to his chest, staring down at the spilled guts of the hunter. His eyes were wide, meeting the crimson glare of a demon just as the tempered metal pierced his skin and entered just above his breastbone into his trachea. The survivor's heaving turned to muffled gargling while the blood poured from into his airway and lungs. The resistance stopped and the blade slipped farther in until stopping at the hilt.

Jayden took several heavy, heaving breathes that sounded more like wet straw than a lung. The body under him had stopped moving, eyes blank and staring straight though him. He hunched forward and fell to his side, grabbing at the exposed bowels that refused to stay inside the long slit that was once his abdomen. There was no coming back from this. He knew it. His vision had blurred during the struggle, shuddering images filling his mind as he looked over to his mate who had hardly moved aside from frantic gasping.

Footsteps. Three sets. They neared Hailey. Jayden was no longer able to move his body as three bodies surrounded the female. "Get the offspring, I'll cut her throat."

She was held down by two, the third crouching to her side. Sliced flesh. Hailey's own lower stomach was cut open by one of the three shadowed characters, shoving their arms deep into her wound as she cried out in agony, her body fighting hard against the oppression. A large mass was raised from the gash. A knife was taken to the cord that seemed to attach it to his mate. Then her head was tilted back and a blade ran across her soft neck, splitting it open and gushing blood all around her. Jayden tried to cry out, watching helplessly as his lover was butchered mercilessly in front of him. Thrashing. Flailing. Garbled screams turned to hisses of air through a wet tube. The body holding the exposed and writhing mass turned around as the last of Jayden's strength gave out. His child. Held in the arms of- The light left his eyes, and his mind stopped with his last thought of what they saw- …Oceans.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

**OKAY OKAY DON'T KILL ME I KNOW IT'S TERRIBLE. But I have been thinking...I may make a sequel to this story.**

**"A SEQUEL? HOW? WHY?"**

**how? magic. why? because i love to torture myself :**

**I hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
